duelo
by BeastofNublar
Summary: Nadie dijo que los mejores amigos deberian tener las mismas metas, pero tampoco dijeron que doleria tanto dejarlos partir. El duelo es un sufrimiento natural e inevitable de la vida, sin importar si es real o virtual.
1. capitulo 1: Negación

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Ralph regreso de su aventura en Internet. Una vez más en el bar. Sin embargo esta vez se encontraba mas melancólico que de costumbre. Recordaba mucho a la época que iba ahí generalmente solo a ahogar sus penas cuando terminaban los duros turnos en el árcade.

No era para menos. La gente ya se había empezado a enloquecer cuando ni Ralph ni Vanellope aparecían por ningún lado. Félix y Calhoun recorrieron cada rincón del Árcade en búsqueda de los personajes faltantes pero no aparecían por ningún lado.

Estaban comenzando a temer que se hubiesen perdido o peor aun. Apenas vieron a Ralph salir del puerto con el letrero de Wifi hizo al pequeño hombrecillo de bits suspirar de alivio.

La sensación desapareció en cuanto notaron que la niña de cabello acaramelado no acompañaba al grandulón. Félix rodeo a Ralph buscándola, La expresión del demoledor hizo que se cuestionara dos veces el preguntarle…

Tras haberles contado a todos la decisión de la princesa de Sugar Rush, se preocuparon por Ralph.

Los personajes del juego en cuestión eran los más afectados después de Ralph. Algunos le llamaban egoísta, otros entendían más su necesidad y los más neutrales simplemente lo veían como algo sin trascendencia. Sin embargo Ralph no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías.

El dolor que pensó que se iría apaciguando con el tiempo seguía ahí punzando. Las llamadas y las visitas eran interesantes pero no era lo mismo que hacer su vieja rutina de siempre. Su relación con Shank iba mejorando con el tiempo. Todavía no lograban llevarse del todo bien, más que nada de parte de Ralph. Quizás era por la culpa de casi haber destruido su juego a pesar de que ella se mostro muy compasiva al respecto.

¿Quién lo diría? La chica dura de Slaughter Race tenía un corazón de oro después de todo. Vanellope no le dijo nada, pero el propio Ralph no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la culpa le estrangulaba. Sin embargo, era algo más que culpa lo que el demoledor sentía que se interponía entre él y lo que podría ser una nueva amiga.

Por más que se reprochara así mismo por sentirse de esa forma, aun no podía dejar de ver a la corredora como su "si no fuera por ti, nada de esto habría pasado". Aprovechando el internet también, el Árcade aprovecho para conectar otros equipos más nuevos, como ps3, ps4 y Xbox 360. El juego de Repara Felix Jr se volvió sumamente popular pese a la dura competencia de los juegos modernos.

Y es que hasta hacia muy poco una "Ralphmania" como le llamaban en internet, se había apoderado del país, si es que no del mundo entero. Había cola para usarlo por primera vez en años. Las fichas llovían y llovían sin parar. Los nicelanders se asombraron de ver como cada tantas horas por la pantalla que separaba la realidad virtual del mundo real aparecía un niño con una remera de Ralph.

Uno de ellos en particular tenia uno del demoledor en el cuerpo de una cabra. Se miraron entre ellos confundidos durante unos instantes sin entender muy bien.

Al terminar el turno, los nicelander invitaron a Ralph a quedarse con ellos un rato. Felix iba a mostrar las diapositivas por enésima vez del viaje que hizo con Calhoun y sus quince adoptivos e insoportablemente adorables hijos por el monte Ebott, desde que un juego nuevo fue conectado, la gente tampoco dejaba de jugarlo. También sus habitantes eran muy adorables y simpáticos.

Aunque el par de esqueletos a veces incomodaban a Felix, sobre todo el más pequeño con sus constantes chistes de huesos.

El demoledor dio una media sonrisa algo forzada y luego se levanto. Cuando de repente Felix se levanto como el portavoz y se paro en frente, con los brazos cruzados en una pose muy poco masculina.

\- detente ahí nudillos… -

\- Felix ahora no… -

\- ahora es el momento perfecto para hablar Ralph – exclamo el reparador suspirando con amargura - todos estamos… muy preocupados por ti Ralph. -

El grandulón se giro para ver todos los rostros alrededor, Calhoun, los nicelanders y los corredores de Sugar Rush se veían extremadamente contrariados. Hasta Taffyta se veía angustiada.

\- ¿realmente crees que eres el único que la extraña? –

\- ¡no! , en serio… - Ralph se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a todos esta vez - miren, realmente aprecio lo que tratan de hacer de verdad, pero necesito estar solo… -

\- Demoledor – exclamo la sargento de Heros Duty cruzándose de brazos - el duelo es algo difícil de asimilar, créeme… yo sé muy bien lo que es perder a alguien que amas – exclamo la sargento con un leve temblor en sus labios. Recordó durante unos breves instantes esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa altanera llena de seguridad que alguna vez amo más que a su propia vida. No fue hasta que Felix tomo su mano que pudo continuar hablando - … pero alejarte y endurecer tu corazón. Solo hará que se desgaste mas, y entonces… el día que quieras usarlo de nuevo ya no podrás. –

Ralph escucho cada oración, cada palabra de la sargento y sintió como una leve amargura que intentaba ocultar volvió a asomarse por unos breves segundos. Salió rápidamente hasta el puerto de Repara Félix y tomo el primer tren a donde sea que lo llevara.

\- hablare con el amor, tu quédate con los niños – exclamo el pequeño reparador mientras abordaba otro tren a la estación principal. No iba a abandonar a su amigo justo en ese momento.

Capitulo 1, negación.

El puerto del Árcade estaba cerrado, una inusual penumbra cubría todos los puertos de quienes ahora se encontraban descansando para afrontar un nuevo amanecer. Todos, menos el…

\- Va a venir en cualquier momento como siempre - exclamo con una seguridad nerviosa. Sentado como un poseso mientras no dejaba de posar sus enormes e infantiles ojos sobre el letrero de "Wi-Fi".

La corpulenta figura sintió como un leve viento virtual traspasaba sus bits, dándole la sensación más cercana al frio que la realidad virtual podía ofrecer. Se abrazo así mismo con algo de temblor sin dejar de posar la mirada sobre el letrero.

Vanellope no podía haberse ido, volvería en cualquier momento saltando y bailando. Sin duda se aburriría de estar ahí, si Sugar Rush era predecible ese juego lo seria aun mas. Además no podía abandonar su juego así como así. Era una etapa. Se dijo así mismo. Solo una simple etapa más de la pequeña carié.

Entonces, de repente una extraña voz serpenteante se escucho desde su espalda. Se oía muy cerca y era familiar.

"ya no esperes mas aliento de calcetín…ella no regresara y lo sabes" ya había escuchado esa voz antes pero no podía recordar muy bien donde.

\- claro que lo hará… no me dejaría a mi por nada del mundo – exclamo mientras sacaba la mitad de su medalla de corazón del bolsillo aferrándolo con fiereza contra su cuerpo – es solo una etapa –

"si quisiera volver, lo habría hecho la primer noche, o la segunda o la tercera… y aun no tienes novedades, todas las noches haces lo mismo. Vienes aquí y te sientas a congelar esperando a que regrese, no cambiaste en nada…"

\- Félix si es uno de tus intentos de terapia, te diré las mismas DOS silabas que le dije al fantasma de Pacman, ¡LAR-GA-TE! –

Como si de una aparición se tratase, Ralph sintió de repente una presencia sentada a su lado, volteo esperanzado de ver a Vanellope nuevamente pero su ingenua sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver a otra persona en su lugar.

Era pequeña, apenas un poco más alto que los corredores de Sugar Rush. Ropas blancas con tonalidades rojas en algunas partes, un casco blanco con el mismo patrón y para rematar una piel gris y arrugada con un par de ojos amarillos que le miraban fijamente. Tenía una sonrisa desencajada de lugar.

\- ¡Turbo! ¿¡Pero cómo es posible?! , moriste fuera de tu juego… -

\- ¿acaso importa Grandulón? - exclamo el ex corredor de coches mientras se levantaba del lado de Ralph se ponía frente a él. - nada de eso importa, los dos ahora deberíamos estar juntos ya que estamos en el mismo equipo… -

\- ¿de qué hablas? -

\- del grupo de los olvidados – respondió Turbo pretendiendo poner una cara estúpida para imitar la reacción de Ralph. – los dos fuimos suplantados por versiones mejoradas -

\- yo no fui suplantado, ¡Vanellope volverá por mi! –

\- seguro, seguro - se rio con cinismo - eso te dices cada noche y hasta ahora no se ha comunicado ni una sola vez y no, Shank no la tiene prisionera por si te lo preguntas –

\- ella volverá – grito levantando al pequeño hombrecillo que no cambiaba su expresión – pero tú en cambio te vas ahora mismo, no sé como volviste pero me asegurare que no vuelvas a herir otro juego , te vas al olvido –

\- te reservare un lugar a mi lado Ralph, porque te vienes al mismo lugar – exclamo Turbo con una felicidad fuera de proporción. El gigante se sintió intimidado por la falta de miedo del pequeño monstruo. Sus ojos eran diferentes a los de la última vez, a pesar de burlarse con tanta energía su mirada carecía de todo sentimiento. Era como un muñeco…

\- ¡Ralph! – grito una voz detrás de el. El gigante volteo para fijarse y vio a Félix parado detrás del.

\- ¡Félix rápido es Turbo! , ayúdame a enviarlo al internet -

El reparador se quedo de piedra. - ¡no te quedes ahí parado Félix, ayúdame a…! – para su sorpresa, Turbo ya no se encontraba ahí. Su puño estaba apretado pero solo sostenía una cortina de aire. Félix levanto una ceja.

\- Ralph, ¿Qué está pasando? –

\- Félix ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Turbo se encontraba justo en mi mano, regreso y… -

\- es suficiente Ralph, regresemos al juego ahora mismo. – Ahora si estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio. El pequeño hombre tomo del dedo al gigantesco demoledor y lo arrastro camino al puerto.

\- pero no puedo irme, ¿Qué tal si Vanellope viene para tomar algo y no estoy aquí? – Félix no respondió y solo continúo jalándole del gigantesco dedo hasta alcanzar la estación.


	2. capitulo 2: ira

Capitulo 2: ira…

La noche siguiente, una reunión se encontraba en el edificio de repara Félix. Los nice landers, corredores de Sugar Rush, Pacman y casi todos los miembros conocidos del Árcade estaban en una disputa importante, incluso los nuevos.

\- entonces… ¿realmente Turbo regreso? – pregunto Sonic tragando saliva.

\- no seas tonto puercoespín azul - respondió Mario Bros mientras se levantaba de una de las mesas – es obvio que el demoledor perdió la cabeza, ¡ustedes lo arrojan muy alto cada vez que ganan está claro que en una de esas se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza! -

\- ¿a quién le dices Puercoespín fontanero de jardín? – Pregunto Sonic acercándose amenazantemente al Italiano de 8bits - ¿quieres que te quite una de tus vidas?

\- uyyy, como tiemblo ¿sabes cuantas esmeraldas caos te faltan para soñar con eso? –

Félix se apresuro a separarlos, si bien tener a esos dos en la misma habitación era una mala idea mientras más gente estuviera al tanto era mejor.

Una figura vestida de blanca alta con gráficos extremadamente realistas estaba apoyada contra la pared en pose taciturna. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capucha blanca en forma de águila y tenía arcos y flechas en su espalda.

\- miren, no sé quien sea el tal Turbo pero si causa problemas solo dígannos y nos encargaremos de él… ¿es un templario? - todos le miraron algo incómodos y sonrieron forzosamente. A su lado había un hombre vestido de forma similar pero con una armadura cubriendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo y con una barba y bigote. El acento de este último era Italiano por lo que se había hecho muy amigo de Mario en cuestión de días desde que fue enchufado.

\- sea lo que sea que esté pasando, cuenten con nosotros… la hermandad se sentirá honrada de poner a ese tal Turbo a descansar si es que amenaza la libertad de este hermoso Árcade. –

Taffyta y sus amigas suspiraron mirando a Ezio Auditore mientras que los chicos de Sugar Rush alzaban sus ojos en reproche, sobre todo Francis.

Altair por su parte estaba en el techo sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación, a su lado estaba una Flor dorada con una cara muy sencilla dibujada en el centro de sus pétalos.

\- esa reunión está muy aburrida – dijo la Flor, al instante hizo aparecer unos dientes afilados y unos ojos horripilantes acercándose al encapuchado de blanco - ¿Qué tal si eliminamos algo? –

Altair solo le fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que la flor retrocediera - era broma ¿sabes?... de hecho mi madre horneo un pastel y tengo que irme….- La planta se metió bajo el techo y no volvió a salir aunque a Altair le salió un letrero que decía "Flowey Gains Fear". Esbozo una media sonrisa y regreso a ver las estrellas y escuchar la conversación debajo del.

\- lo curioso es que yo no vi nada… ¿no será un virus? – pregunto Felix.

\- negativo…es casi imposible que sobreviviera a ese faro estando fuera de su juego, y si fuera así lo habríamos visto todos – respondió Calhoun. - por si las dudas enviare a mi grupo a patrullar….-

La sargento abandono la habitación con sus hombres tras de ella, todos con sus armas y armaduras por si hacía falta eliminar alguna amenaza.

\- ¿a todo esto donde esta Ralph? – Pregunto un Nicelander – creí que estaba contigo Félix –

\- ustedes lo conocen no pude retenértelo por mucho tiempo – confeso con cierta vergüenza

Sugar Rush se sentía extrañamente solitario aquella noche. Todo estaba en su sitio una vez más. Si bien no estaba nadie por la reunión en el departamento de Félix todo lo demás funcionaba.

Ralph se sintió un extraño por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en otra dimensión.

Todo era igual pero al mismo tiempo se sentía diferente. O quizás quien cambio había sido él.

Era inútil intentar disimularlo, quien de verdad faltaba era su amiga. Recorrió sin rumbo el juego durante horas, recordando con nostalgia los tiempos en lo que él la había visto correr, perder y ganar incontables veces. Sus concursos de eructos, el arbusto de caramelo donde se escondían para arrojarle mini ositos de goma al agrio Bill. Los recuerdos causaron que Ralph sonriera brevemente. La sensación era tan agridulce que no sabía bien como digerirla.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente hasta que se estampo de lleno con él.

El árbol de caramelo contra el que Ralph se choco tembló, alrededor de el había un lago de pistacho que rodeaba al mismo.

\- ¡que árbol tan duro! - se quejo iracundo - ¿¡cómo es que un juego infantil puede tener algo tan…. Hey… yo te conozco – exclamo mientras posaba su gigantesca mano pacíficamente sobre el tronco de caramelo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras recordaba al árbol donde la había conocido…

Fue hace mucho pero por alguna razón, nunca dejo de sentirse como si apenas hubiesen sido unas pocas semanas. En la cima estaba su medalla y entonces ahí estaba ella...

La niña más insoportable y malcriada del mundo, no, del universo entero mirándole altaneramente desde una rama mientras intentaba atraparla. Ralph en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que lanzarla por los aires como había lanzado a los nicelanderse tantas veces durante la intro de su juego. ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que esa mocosa que le sacaba de quicio se terminaría convirtiendo en una parte esencial de su vida?

Ralph acaricio el tronco de nuevo mientras suspiraba con angustia. Y reposo su cabeza contra este sin dejar de recordar los buenos tiempos. Con un masoquismo que Félix estaría reprochándole.

Turbo se encontraba detrás de el mirándole con su imperturbable sonrisa. - ¿de paseo por la zona de los recuerdos grandulón? , no te culpo… este lugar también tiene memorias muy agradables para mí -

\- ¡tu! –

\- por lo menos…nosotros recordamos ¿sabes? , quizás es por eso que la gente suele olvidar es muy doloroso. –

\- ya te dije y te lo diré por última vez que Vanellope no se olvido de mí –

El monstruo virtual se acerco a él con expresión pensativa - veamos, piénsalo… si de verdad fueras importante para ella, ¿se habría ido tan fácilmente con la primer chica ¿Cómo la llamo ella? "cool" que ve? -

El gigante no respondió, solo se volteo y le dio la espalda a Turbo sentándose con esa mirada caprichosa que a Vanellope tanto le divertía.

\- antaño yo era uno de los juegos más divertidos del mundo, la gente me amaba, tenía amigos y solo se hablaba de mi y ahora mírame ¡soy la sombra de un maldito recuerdo! –

\- ¡tu invadiste otros juegos, eres un megalómano! , ¡Lo que hiciste fue enfermo!-

\- ¿como infectar el juego de alguien más para que tu amiga se quede contigo? - pregunto Turbo con cinismo. Ralph abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras para justificarse.

\- ¡hay! Te comprendo mejor que nadie, hiciste lo que debías para no perder lo que te importaba, por lo menos tú te esforzaste ¿pero qué hay del otro lado?, mientras tu trabajabas duro para poder ayudarle a regresar a su juego y volver a la normalidad ¿ qué hacia la carié desagradecida?, pasearse por ahí con su nueva mejor amiga y tu futuro reemplazo hablando de lo mucho que deseaba irse de por ahí - Ralph comenzó a sentir como la sangre empezaba a hervirle de a poco. No solo por lo que Turbo decía, sino porque lo sentía cierto. Era injusto y que Dios le perdonara pero nada sonaba mas real para él en esos momentos.

Quizás no tenía la cabeza en su lugar, quizás el dolor lo ahogaba demasiado pero las palabras de Turbo si es que era él, se escuchaban cada vez mas lógicas y elocuentes. - de no ser por ti, seguiría siendo una falla, y de pronto se aburre de ti y busca desesperadamente reemplazarte…tu viviste en la basura por décadas grandulón y nunca te quejaste, ella tuvo una breve crisis de rutina y adiós, hasta pronto, ¡hasta nunca!

\- ¿¡y que se suponía que hiciera?! – grito Ralph totalmente fuera de sí, respirando agitado - ¿¡detenerla y no dejar que cumpliera su sueño solo porque un grandulón infantil no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir?! –

Turbo se poso sobre la rama donde Vanellope le conoció y le miro desde arriba con un dejo de superioridad. - ¿Por qué no? Ella te dejo ir a ti primero, ¿duele no? El momento en que te das cuenta que no eres indispensable…-

Ralph sacudió el árbol violentamente pero Turbo no se caía, los grandes puños del demoledor destrozaron el tronco haciéndolo caer violentamente al suelo pero Turbo no se encontraba ahí. Alzo los puños una y otra vez y comenzó a reducir el gigantesco árbol de caramelo a escombros y ramas. El fango de pistacho salpico todo alrededor mientras que múltiples aves de dulce salían despavoridas.

El gigantesco demoledor suspiro exhausto y luego se marcho furioso sin dejar de pensar. Tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de haberse quejado del cuando no le importo un comino dejarlo? Ni a él ni a sus amigos, a nadie.

Simplemente le importaba demasiado esa vida nueva llena de emociones de ese mundo llamado Internet y el resto nada. Era una maldita egoísta.


	3. capitulo 3: Duelo

Capitulo 3: negociación

El Árcade estaba a punto de abrir. Los hermosos rayos del amanecer ya comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas del lugar. Llegando en primera estancia al tapizado, luego pasando por el mostrador la zona de consolas nueva y finalmente, el sol baño con su gracia a las maquinas de fichas donde todos se encontraban.

Un espectáculo hermoso y majestuoso que podía disfrutarse tanto de un lado de la pantalla como del otro. Desgraciadamente, los Nicelanders no podían disfrutar tranquilamente de tal hedónica visión ya que su villano aun no regresaba.

Eugene Nicelander se pasaba por la terraza del edificio de un lado a otro como un tigre encerrado. Estaba extremadamente preocupado que la historia de hace seis años se repitiera y el juego Repara Félix Jr. fuera cerrado definitivamente esta vez, pero tampoco quería presionar a Ralph.

Estaba pasando por una situación bastante difícil, la imagen del gigantón destrozado regresando con su media medalla partida se grabo para siempre en la retina del bonachón hombre de pixeles.

Nadie hizo ni un solo comentario, no sabían si apoyar o criticar la acción de Vanellope pero por si las dudas nadie quiso tirar la primera piedra. Y no era solo por los Tres metros y medio que Ralph debía medir, sino porque su estado mental estaba muy evidentemente quebrado…

Félix en la reunión incluso expreso su preocupación de que Ralph pudiera hacer una locura.

Eugene lo medito un tiempo largo, quizás intento una tontería y estando fuera de su juego no se regenero…quizás el intento…

\- ¡no!, no…ya deja de pensar estupideces – se recrimino a si mismo mientras se giraba para ver a los otros inquilinos. El resto de Nicelanders antaño sonrientes y amables ahora tenían el terror y la amargura dibujados en sus rostros. – ahora debes ser tu quien cargue con esto, así sea en solitario y mantener a todos unidos – se volvió a decir. – Félix y los otros me necesitan –

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un motor se escucho. Algunos sonrieron esperanzados de ver al demoledor llegar al Árcade, pero pronto las expresiones se dibujaron en un serio terror al ver el auto del señor Litwak. El canoso bonachón abrió la puerta de su coche y se acerco silbando a la puerta buscando las llaves entre sus cosas.

\- Todos los Nicelanders entraron en pánico. Afuera a cualquiera le resultaría gracioso ver a las pequeñas figuras de 8bits escandalizándose.

\- ¿¡quieren callarse?!- grito una figura de otro juego, con un traje de artes marciales rojo sin manga y cabello dorado. - ¡harán que nos descubran! –

\- ¡lo siento Ken, es que Ralph aun no aparece! – grito Félix sin perder de vista la puerta.

\- ¿¡qué?! – pregunto Ken sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro con sus movimientos de karate. - ¡justo ahora con Litwok a dos pasos!, ¿están seguros que no está en la basura? –

\- ¡ya no vive aquí! Debo ir a buscarlo… -

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el dueño del Árcade entro silbando y comenzando a preparar todo para otro día de acción. Todos se vieron forzados a seguir la programación habitual aunque el temor estuviera devorándolos por dentro. Fue justo en ese precisamente instante cuando Ralph regreso.

Tenía una media sonrisa inocentona en el rostro y eso alegro de todos. Ya que se veía un poco mejor. No hubo tiempo para mucha charla. Debido a la "Ralphmania" aun rampante se vieron forzados a trabajar hasta que cerró el Árcade. Ese día lejos, fue uno de los más agobiantes de todos lo que había tenido Repara Félix Jr. Tras tantos años fuera del mercado y recibiendo tanta atención de golpe sobrecargo emocional a todo el equipo, sobre todo a Félix que pese al esfuerzo de los Nicelanders seguía siendo una tarea agotante.

Ralph en cambio, estaba siendo la estrella del día por una vez. Saco del juego a casi todos los niños rápidamente. El más desafiante era un niño ricachón del barrio que se tomo de manera personal el haber perdido. Se gasto como unas diez fichas, intento diferentes ángulos, todas las estrategias posibles solo para tener el mismo resultado.

Félix de una forma u otra, incluso de formas improbables terminaba siempre de la misma forma.

El demoledor se alzo con la victoria de casi cada niño que venía. Muy pocos lograban alcanzar los niveles superiores y estando ahí no duraban ni cinco minutos. Hacia la tarea mucho mas desafiante y por ende el juego más popular aun…

Félix en realidad estaba preocupado, debería estar alegre de ver a su amigo tan enérgico pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que no terminaba de cerrarle del todo. Sin embargo no tuvo opción más que seguir su acto y aguantando lo mas que podía los golpes de Ralph hasta el final del día. Ahí intentaría tener una conversación más decente.

Los otros juegos estaban casi en estado de abandono. Los zombis de "The House of The Dead" incluso aprovechaban ciertas escenas que tenían que ver a la pantalla para lanzar hachazos y ataques al jugador para espiar Repara Félix Jr. Sabían lo que pasaba con Ralph por las reuniones y también les parecía extraña su recuperación.

Finalmente la noche llego, y el Árcade cerró como todas las noches.

Apenas terminaron Félix se limpio su sudor de 8bits, esta vez solo había ganado unas cuentas medallas y trabajado como un condenado. Para condenar su suplicio, Ralph de nuevo se le había escapado.

No, no era así. Se encontraba a unos metros de el juntando unas escasas y pequeñas pertenencias en una pequeña bolsa, atando un trapo a un palo con lo más cuidadoso que su fuerza bruta le permitía para hacer un nudo. No tenía mucho que llevar tampoco. Solo su media medalla partida y su comunicador de bolsillo. Cosa que él consideraba totalmente inútil dado que Vanellope no se había manifestado de ninguna forma.

Ralph se limpio también el sudor virtual de la frente y luego coloco su bolsa a sus anchas listo para marcharse. Eugene le lanzo una señal a Ralph para que hiciera algo y este se le puso en medio del camino totalmente alterado pero sin manifestarlo.

\- Ralph… ¿Qué estas…vas a algún lado? –

\- Félix… eh si, iré a Slaughter Race durante un tiempo…-

\- ¿¡qué?! – Félix se sobresalto y el sombrero le salió volando mientras los Nicelanders reaccionaban de maneras similares. Eugene se desmayo rápidamente.

-¡no puedes irte, eres el villano del juego harás que nos desenchufen! –

\- Félix… -

\- ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS SIN UN VILLANO?! , ¡Pensé que habías aprendido algo de lo de hace seis años pero sigues metiéndote en estos problemas! - Félix se coloco en una pose algo afeminada de brazos cruzados mientras le daba la espalda al demoledor. Este se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Lo medito y luego se dio cuenta que era una idea estúpida. ¿Realmente los abandonaría así a su suerte?

"¿Por qué no? "Dijo la voz de Turbo dentro de su mente "ella abandono a sus corredores y a su reino tan solo por un capricho, también a ti sin un deje de culpa…". Ralph había aprendido a ignorar la voz del maniático. Al menos lo suficiente para que no interfiriera con sus labores del día a día. No era quizás el foco más luminoso del lugar, pero al menos entendía cuando estaba quedando como un orate. Sin embargo debía intentarlo… Quizás solo un par de días, luego volvería como la vez pasada y todo volvería a la normalidad. Incluso podría convencer a Vanellope de volver…

Si, era obvio que ella era feliz en ese lugar y que era su sueño pero ¡vamos!, todavía recordaba hace tres años cuando su sueño había sido ganarle a Mario con su auto de caramelo, y lo logro…

También tuvo deseos de hacer una carrera contra Magician del The House of The Dead y ese tipo sí que era rápido. Tanto que incluso dejaba múltiples clones de sí mismo como reflejo al pasar. Sin embargo cuando Vanellope uso su Glitch para pasarlo por delante, perdió por completo los estribos. Todos los Zombies y el agente G estallaron a carcajadas de haber visto como el pequeño rollo de canela había vencido a su jefe final en velocidad. El monstruo se sintió tan humillado que no le dirigió la palabra a nadie durante una semana y solo se limito a su programación.

Buenos tiempos….

Y su primer sueño, ser corredora, un sueño que había conseguido gracias a él. Extrañamente la niña se aburrió a cabo de unos meses diciendo que todo se había vuelto predecible. En ese viaje al pasado Ralph entro en cuenta que la niña realmente era un apetito sin fondo cuando se trataba de emociones y sueños. Era una cazadora y siempre estaba en búsqueda de nuevas presas. Tenía la breve esperanza de que se aburriera de ese sitio tan lúgubre y violento y…de Shank….

Félix y Calhoun se ofrecieron a acompañarle, esta última le ordeno mejor dicho permitir la escolta pero no había caso. El grandulón estaba decidido. Lo único que le detuvo durante unos breves instantes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la plataforma de internet fue un pensamiento peregrino que invadió su mente.

Vanellope no le había enviado ningún mensaje desde hace unos días, podía estar teniendo problemas de conexión o lo que sea. El internet era un amigo exigente y lo sabía. Si él estaba teniendo ese trabajo adicional ni se imaginaba a la ex presidenta de Sugar Rush en ese juego.

Pero ¿no enviar ni un solo mensaje?, noches enteras con Shank riéndose y demás… le dolió profundamente esa ultima visión. Tuvo que suspirar para eliminar el malestar y tras un minuto de descanso puso un pie dentro de la plataforma. Tenía miedo que a pesar del poco tiempo, Vanellope haya cambiado.

"Cambio", si había algo que la gente solía criticar de él, era su poca tolerancia al cambio… Y es que casi siempre que este llegaba era para perjudicarlo por lo general. Se armo de valor y se metió al internet ante los ojos de Calhoun y Félix que llegaron muy tarde para detenerlo.

Como si realmente fuera a irme para siempre, solo necesito el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Vanellope y asegurarme que esta todo en orden. Pensó mientras una luz encapsulaba su cuerpo y lo lanzaba cual proyectil escarlata por el portal hacia internet.


End file.
